


德国进口卫浴嵌入式方形双人浴缸play

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a





	德国进口卫浴嵌入式方形双人浴缸play

王嘉尔不止一次暗骂过林在范是个取向分裂到极致的变态

“我回来了。”

“吃拉面吗？”

 

他们算是情侣关系吗？也不是，但又不像普通炮友来的拔X无情，泄欲是有的，互取所需是有的，三观相同也是有的，不如说像是认识了几年的老朋友，有着奇怪的精神世界上的默契，知道如何满足双方的需求，虽然他们才认识了半年。

 

在王嘉尔看来一个长相英气禁欲的男人，细长勾人的双眼还有两个并排的眉上痣就让他足够喜欢，偏偏冷淡的五官之上搭的是一头红发。  
“变态。”

第一次走进他家，全灰白的北欧性冷淡配色，整个房间直接设计成了大开放式，床，沙发，橱柜....无不例外，像是乐高玩具一样在平面上一个个码好，35层的楼层高度，把能够改造的外围墙面全换成了无痕的落地玻璃，在靠近外围落地玻璃的地方，地面装了嵌入式的双人按摩浴缸，单向玻璃倒是让他不会害臊……桌布、地毯、床单也全是一水的黑色与灰色，偏偏在茶几上的黑色花瓶里插着一束鲜红欲滴的玫瑰。  
“变态。”

 

林在范的工作性质让他长期都处在出差状态，无不例外的是，在他能够在家里多休息上一两天的时间里他都会叫上王嘉尔，或是去接他或是直接这样的深夜电话，又或者是王嘉尔任何有需求自己要来的时候。

“唔.....喂？”  
王嘉尔来显看也没看就把电话接起来，没几个人会在这种时间给他打电话。

“我回来了，吃拉面吗？”

“嗯......好。”

可笑的是王嘉尔挂了电话随便套上衣服就一路飙车到了林在范的公寓，看到的却是已经趴在床上睡着的林在范，睡袍都没系好只是随意的披挂在身上。

“这么累还吃个鬼拉面。”王嘉尔暗自腹诽。

转入冬天后的城市总是这样，到了半夜就悄无声息下起一点雨夹雪，落地玻璃也沾上了星星点点的水渍。

熟门熟路的自己去浴室里冲了个澡，套上浴袍，看着还在睡着的林在范，王嘉尔也没有要叫醒他的想法，虽然明明他才是半夜睡觉被吵醒的那个，打开房间一角的暖光夜灯，打开按摩浴缸，算是睡过一觉的他至少在林在范醒来之前还没什么睡意。

“咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟....”打开后的浴缸发出轻微规律的声音，晃动着手里的白葡萄酒，眯眼轻抿一口，城市的灯火就在眼前与脚下，抽开腰带，浴袍掉落在脚边，一脚伸进试了试水温，接着躺进去闭目养神。

“说起来，林在范这个闷骚实在是个懂得享受的人。”又是腹诽了一遍。

熟悉的烟草味窜进鼻腔，听到脚步声离自己越来越近，接着走近的人对准自己的脸呼了一口，烟气扫过沾着潮气的皮肤与睫毛。

“醒了？”

端着酒杯的手向上递，林在范左手拿走酒杯把剩下的一饮而尽，右手将手里的烟放到王嘉尔伸着的食指与中指之间。

“醒了。”独特的薄荷音倒是一点不像刚睡醒的样子。

手臂揽过王嘉尔的肩头，将人圈的离自己更近一点，另一只手没闲着在怀中人的身上胡乱游走，王嘉尔的身材一直都是他的钟爱，上身恰到好处的胸肌与背部肌肉，往下是一手能揽住的公狗腰和像码好似的豆腐块腹肌，最后是健壮的大腿。

将下巴抵在王嘉尔的肩上迷恋的嗅着他的气息，手向下直达重点在阴茎上规律的撸动起来，时而拇指故意划过铃口会引起王嘉尔的一阵战栗，忍不住的把头向后仰，身体躲闪似的死死抵在浴缸的边缘，而动作也会带起轻微的水声。

两人互相抚慰着对方，借着暖光灯与夜光，人的轮廓都像是蒙上了一层雾气，唇与唇越靠越近，最后交缠在一起，软舌在双方的口中互相争夺着主动权，直到呼吸都变得紊乱，分开时还能勾出几条淫靡的银丝，在还没断开时王嘉尔忽然轻佻嘴角，再次含上林在范的下唇把剩下的唾液舔得干净。

手指绕到背后从后腰的脊椎线一路探索至股缝，在两团浑圆上恶意的揉捏了几下，刚准备向里面深入却遇上王嘉尔的躲闪。

“不是找我来吃拉面的吗？”  
王嘉尔总是这样，在关键时刻总会有些奇怪的点子来胡闹一下，嘴唇微微嘟起，像是个不懂世事的小孩，好像真的是为了吃宵夜来的。  
“我现在只想吃你。”林在范并不理会他的恶作剧，轻啃了一口王嘉尔的脖颈，抬头对上他的大眼，在水光的反射下双眼也同样闪着星星点点的亮光。

王嘉尔按住林在范的肩头，眼睛带笑的眨了眨，林在范还以为在暗示他，但还在想着在水里怎么帮他的时候，被王嘉尔直接推向了浴缸的另一头边缘，接着用脚踩住林在范的肩头。  
林在范不太理解几次想要向前靠近，都被对方施力抵住，只好无奈抚摸着王嘉尔的脚与小腿，看他又想玩什么花样。

王嘉尔轻笑了几下，低头甩了甩挂着水滴的刘海，手掌渐渐摸索上自己的身体，这样的场景让林在范瞳孔放大，喉结忍不住的下咽,却还是觉得喉头干渴的不行。

王嘉尔一只手抚慰着胸前的粉红，一只手握住自己的挺立，却不像是泄欲一样的快速撸动，而是故意放慢速度带上揉捏享受当下的细微的快感，偶尔还会照顾一下根部的卵蛋，粉嫩的软舌几次不自知的伸出舔着下唇，嘴里也伴着舒适的轻叹。

慢慢的自渎变的无法满足，王嘉尔的皮肤也攀上了欲望的粉色，手上动作逐渐变快，快感使得四肢不自觉的微缩，给了林在范机会按下踩在他肩头的腿，再次靠近王嘉尔，强行夺开王嘉尔撸动自己的手，按在背后，看着他欲求不满的表情。

“太诱人了。”心里暗自想着，粗鲁的扣住王嘉尔的下颌深吻了下去。

随着凌晨天色逐渐转为灰蓝，原本没开灯的房间，也变的清晰了一些，像乐高玩具一样码好的家私，茶几上一小束的红玫瑰，性冷淡的统一配色.......

王嘉尔不止一次暗骂林在范是个分裂的变态，性冷淡？不可能的.......性欲狂还差不多。

在水里的原因，手指相比平时更加轻松的探进后穴，在里面胡乱地搅动了几下就加入了第两根手指，先是缓慢的进出，接着是对准王嘉尔最敏感的那一点按压了下去。

“唔.....啊.......”猝不及防的被按压住敏感点，让王嘉尔觉得自己像是个溺水的人，救命稻草似的双手从林在范的腋下绕过向上紧紧扣住肩膀，脚胡乱的在水里蹬了几下，激起大片的水花。

又是几次进出就加到了三根手指，这次倒是不再不怀好意的去戏弄王嘉尔，而是耐心的扩张，毕竟被服务足够的是王嘉尔，自己却一直都还没得到满足。

手指将后穴扩张的松软，就迫不及待换上自己，伞状的前端刚挤进后穴就引起两人满足的轻叹，继续深入直到全部挺立进去，肠道紧贴包裹着阴茎，林在范爽的再一次啃上王嘉尔的肩膀，他真的太喜欢这具肉体了。

在浴缸里总是不如平时的自如，王嘉尔让林在范背靠在一边，换成自己坐在上面服务着林在范，下面的吞吐与摩擦使得两人想要得到更多，一心只想着快一点再快一点，动作也变的激烈起来，王嘉尔都快忘了自己还泡在水里，上下骑乘的速度加快，水花也毫无规律的四溅，忽然一大片水花直接扑到了林在范和王嘉尔脸上，两人同时被溅的有点懵逼，停在那里发愣的几秒，王嘉尔先是反应过来仰头哈哈大笑，这真是他们还没遇到过的......  
接着湿润的手将刘海向后捋了捋，眼神又变回之前的诱惑迷离。

“继续。”  
低头与林在范深吻交缠，下身将阴茎全部吞入换成前后的扭动。  
“唔.......”王嘉尔太明白如何让两人同时得到快感，他也从未想过会碰到一个身体契合度这么高的林在范。  
听着林在范满足的呻吟，王嘉尔兴致变的更加高昂，头向后仰，更卖力的骑乘起来。  
“在.....在范....舔舔我....”林在范马上便明白了王嘉尔的请求，软舌对着王嘉尔胸前的粉色，带着技巧舔弄起来，王嘉尔则是扶住林在范的后脑勺，将身体贴的更近。

一直到两人都觉得快要没了力气，王嘉尔被体内的热流刺激的自己也射了出来，直接瘫软的挂在林在范身上胡乱喘着气，同时却不忘找寻着林在范的嘴唇，四目相对两人满足的笑了出来，再次忘情的吻在一起。

虽说浴缸的水是恒温的，暴露在外的部分皮肤受着凉气，还是让王嘉尔忍不住打了个寒战。

“有点冷......”

“没事.....换个地方让你再暖起来。”

 

性冷淡？对于林在范来说是不存在的.......


End file.
